


Sympathy from a machine

by WolfKomoki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry travels to the future, he gets stabbed by Savitar. With his life on the line, Gideon starts to fade away, which forces Rip to take Barry on the Waverider until Savitar is dealt with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by the CW while The Legends of Tomorrow is owned by DC.

 

          Gideon flew the ship while the Legends were sleeping. When they slept, she was programmed not only to fly the ship herself, but to monitor the timeline while they slept. She continued to fly the ship, watching the timeline, and the passengers as they slept. Gideon found it to be a relaxing experience until she felt herself starting to fade away.

          Going through her archives, she tuned into Barry Allen’s timeline. He was her creator, and if anything happened to him, she would cease to exist.

          _“_ _In other legal news, the highly publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA "Plunder," comes to a close. Morillo was found guilty of grand theft and aggravated assault after he was caught by the Flash robbing the Central City Museum earlier this year.” A news report spoke on the tv. Barry had run through the speedforce into the future, and he was watching his own future before his eyes. Barry looked over at Savitar, who was clutching Iris’s throat._

_“Don’t!” Future Barry shouted._

_“Please don’t! Don’t do this!” Future Barry begged._

_“Now finally I am free of you!” Savitar growled._

_“Barry, I love you.” Future Iris sobbed._

_“No! Don’t say that alright? You’re gonna be alright. I’m begging you just…” Future Barry protested._

_“Barry!” Future Iris called._

_“You lose Barry.” Savitar taunted, stabbing Iris. Future Barry screamed, and that’s when Savitar stabbed past Barry._

After having watched the scene, Gideon charted a course for the timeline.

          When Gideon landed in the timeline, it was only two hours before past Barry was supposed to appear. Rip was startled when Gideon charted the ship by herself, and that’s when he slowly opened his eyes in a panic.

          “Gideon? What’s going on? When are we?” Rip gasped.

          “I…cannot…dying…danger…time travel…Barry Allen…my creator…danger…help…dying…danger…time travel…speed force….Barry Allen…danger…dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying… dying…Allen…Barry…speed force…time travel…help…danger…my creator…dying…I cannot…dying….danger…Allen…Barry…Barry…Barry…Barry…dying…dying…dying…dying…dying…” Gideon repeated those incoherent phrases over and over. The noise had woken the rest of the Legends up, and that’s when they all returned to the main area of the ship.

          “Gideon…what is happening?” Sara demanded.

          “I…cannot…dying…danger…time travel…Barry Allen…my creator…danger…help…dying…danger…time travel…speed force….Barry Allen…danger…dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying… dying…Allen…Barry…speed force…time travel…help…danger…my creator…dying…I cannot…dying….danger…Allen…Barry…Barry…Barry…Barry…dying…dying…dying…dying…dying…” Gideon repeated.

          “Rip, I think Gideon is broken.” Mick chuckled.

          “Why is this happening? She’s never been this bad before.” Ray asked with concern.

          “Does anyone understand what she’s saying?” Nate asked with confusion.

          “She keeps saying the words Barry Allen, dying, time travel, and speed force more than any other words.” Amaya noticed.

          “Gideon? What’s going on?” Jax shrieked as he and Martin ran in the room.

          “I…cannot…dying…danger…time travel…Barry Allen…my creator…danger…help…dying…danger…time travel…speed force….Barry Allen…danger…dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying… dying…Allen…Barry…speed force…time travel…help…danger…my creator…dying…I cannot…dying….danger…Allen…Barry…Barry…Barry…Barry…dying…dying…dying…dying…dying…” Gideon continued to repeat.

          “That’s it, we’re going out there. Gather your weapons everyone!” Rip ordered as they all grabbed their weapons, getting out of the ship as it camouflaged its self.

“In other legal news, the highly publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA "Plunder," comes to a close. Morillo was found guilty of grand theft and aggravated assault after he was caught by the Flash robbing the Central City Museum earlier this year.” A news report spoke on the tv.

Suddenly past Barry ran through the speed force, into the future.

          “Barry?” Jax asked, completely shocked at the sight of past Barry running to the future. _Barry looked over at Savitar, who was clutching Iris’s throat._

“Don’t!” Future Barry shouted.

          “Please don’t! Don’t do this!” Future Barry begged.

          “Now finally I am free of you!” Savitar growled.

          “Barry, I love you.” Future Iris sobbed.

          “No! Don’t say that alright? You’re gonna be alright. I’m begging you just…” Future Barry protested.

          “Barry!” Future Iris called.

          “You lose Barry.” Savitar taunted, stabbing Iris.

          “Oh…my…God.” Martin gasped.

          “Do not interfere, any of you unless you have to!” Rip shouted. Future Barry screamed, completely enraged as he tried to go after Savitar.

          “Nice try…Flash.” Savitar taunted as he stabbed past Barry.

          “Shit!” Rip swore as he ran over to past Barry, bringing him onto the ship as the Legends closed the doors, flying into the temporal zone before Savitar could do anymore damage.

          “Oh, my God!” Sara shrieked.

          “Dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen… dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying… dying…Allen…Barry…stab wound…time travel…help…danger…my creator…dying…fading…fading…fading…fading…fading…Barry…Barry…Barry…Barry…Allen Barry…Allen…Barry…Allen…Barry… dying…dying…dying…dying…Barry Allen…dying…dying…dying… dying…Allen…Barry…” Gideon spoke, her messages still in fragments.

          Rip gently laid Barry down as he looked at the stab wound. Rip almost fainted when he realized that Barry had been stabbed with a piece of a blade from Savitar’s finger.

          “You’ve…got…to…get…it…out…or…Giddeon…will…cease…to…exist.” Barry gasped through the pain.

          “You need Anesthesia, I can’t pull this out of you like this!” Rip protested.

          “Won’t…work. Just…do it!” Barry demanded.

          “One of you needs to hold him down then. He can’t move you understand?” Rip ordered.

          “So, I get to hold down a speedster?” Mick offered.

          “Well, you are the strongest one of us here.” Rip scoffed. Mick chuckled as he walked over to Barry.

          “You sure you’re ready for this? He can’t move, at all, you understand?” Rip demanded.

          “I got it. Do it already!” Mick growled as Rip grabbed the tools and started to tend to the wound. Barry started screaming at the top of his lungs and that’s when Mick was by his side, holding him down as he made sure that he couldn’t injure himself further by struggling.

          “Sorry! I’m sorry!” Rip shrieked as he continued to tend to the wound. This would be a lot easier if he couldn’t hear Barry’s screams. This was the first time he had ever had to tend to an injured speedster, and the inability to put him on anesthesia was _not_ helping.

          “Almost got it…almost got it. You’re alright, I’m almost done.” Rip told him as he finally finished tending to the wound. Rip motioned for Mick to let him go, and that’s when Rip sighed with relief.

          “Th…thank….th….th….you…you….cap…cap…cap…captain….” Gideon’s stuttering had gotten worse.

          “Gideon? You alright?” Rip asked with concern. 

          “Maybe her voice drive needs some repairs? Assuming she can’t fix herself of course.” Barry offered.

          “I can try to fix it!” Jax offered.

          “Yes, good!” Rip told him as Jax grabbed the mechanical tools, walking over to Gideon as he turned off the power, opening the panel to her voice drive.

          “Uh Rip, it’s all shot to hell, you might want to come fix this!” Jax called as he returned to Barry’s side.

          “Hey, how’s Gideon?” Barry asked.

          “Well, her voice drive is cracked to all hell.” Jax answered as he grabbed the tools, working in trying to fix the cracked pieces. Jax shrieked when the entire drive broke into pieces.

          “Rip! I broke it!” Jax shrieked.

          “It’s okay Jax, we can put it in a new one.” Rip told him as he pulled out several new drives from the drawer. Jax grabbed the drives and put it inside Gideon, slowly closing the door as he let Rip take over. Rip turned the power back on, and waited for Gideon to speak.

          “Hola Captain Hunter. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?” Gideon spoke.

          “Uh…why is she speaking Spanish?” Jax asked.

          “You must have put in the wrong language drive. I’ll fix it.” Rip chuckled as he switched it to the English drive.

          “Hello Captain Hunter. How may I assist you today?” Gideon spoke.

          “Well Mr. Allen, I’m afraid that you’re not going to be able to leave this ship with Savitar after you.” Rip informed.

          “I get to be on the Waverider? Awesome!” Barry exclaimed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to hear the line here you go: http://picosong.com/Gsmt


End file.
